


My Black-winged Angel

by JoshNeku



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were two halves of the same coin. It was no wonder they would be drawn together. Alphabet SephGen. T for stuff and it may change to M later if I'm feeling confident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A SephGen Alphabet story! So I bet a lot of you are familiar with my Organization Alphabet and my Lesa Alphabet; this is similar xD
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I don't own Final Fantasy D:
> 
> Please Read and Review. :3

A black wing sprang up from Genesis's left shoulder, spreading up to the ceiling.

"I'm a monster."

The red-haired SOLDIER member stared at his silver-haired companion coldly, waiting for Sephiroth to turn and abandon him.

No one could love a monster.

Sephiroth gazed back at Genesis calmly, looking at the wing for a second before approaching Genesis.

Genesis remained still, squaring his shoulders in an attempt to make himself appear taller than the General.

Sephiroth suddenly grabbed Genesis's top and bottom jaw, opening his mouth until it was almost at the breaking point.

Genesis flailed slightly, not quite sure how to react to Sephiroth's strange response.

"No fangs, no forked tongue, no acidic venom…"

Genesis became puzzled when he heard Sephiroth muttering to himself, slowly relaxing.

"Huh?"

Sephiroth released Genesis's jaw, the red-haired 1st class soldier wiggling his jaw around to make sure Sephiroth hadn't fractured it with his insane strength.

The General then seized Genesis's right hand, spreading his fingers and squishing the fingertips.

"No claws, no tail…"

"What the hell are you looking for?"

"Signs of monstrosity," Sephiroth replied, letting go of Genesis's hand. "But I fail to find any."

Genesis blinked, but before he could say anything, Sephiroth touched the frame of his wing, running a hand along it.

"No. I guess you're a black-winged Angel."


	2. B is for Banora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way longer than the first xD And I can shamelessly admit that I had fun with it because of stuff.
> 
> So, sadly, I don't own FF ):
> 
> And remember to Read and Review. :D

At the age of twenty-four, there were few things that frightened Genesis.

Death didn't worry him since he was a SOLDIER and expected his demise every day.

What did scare him was…

"And try to be polite. I want to make a good impression, okay?"

Sephiroth nodded as he followed Genesis though the arching Dumbapple trees.

He still did not quite understand why Genesis appeared nervous when speaking of his parents.

However, the General did not question it and merely agreed with whatever Genesis was instructing him on.

As they approached Genesis's home, the door opened and a middle-aged woman came out, approaching them.

She embraced Genesis with a cry of, "Genny!"

The red-haired fighter appeared flustered as he squeezed the small brunette, murmuring, "Hello, Mother."

He flashed a glare in Sephiroth's direction when he heard the General snicker and released his mother, taking a step back.

"Mother, this is Sephiroth, my—"

"Friend? Oh, he's so handsome! Hello, Sephiroth. I'm Genny's mother, Luira."

"Please stop calling me that, Mother," Genesis muttered as Sephiroth shook Luira's hand. "And he's my boyfriend."

"Of course! He's a boy who's a friend!"

Sephiroth appeared faintly confused; he was certain 'boyfriend' had meant 'a boy who you have sexual relations with'.

Genesis sighed.

This was why he disliked and hated visiting his parents. They had a strong belief that their adopted son was not gay.

"Come in, come in," Luira urged, shooing Genesis and Sephiroth inside the house.

Genesis's father, who was sitting at the dining room table speaking with someone, stood up as the trio entered.

"Hello, Genesis."

"Hello, Father."

Genesis's father immediately took notice of Sephiroth. "Who is this?"

"Sephiroth, Genny's friend." Luira said as Sephiroth shook his hand.

"Hello. I'm Kearn, Genesis's father."

Sephiroth nodded as Genesis peeped quietly, "He's my boyfriend."

Kearn set an arm around Genesis's shoulders, leading him into the dining room.

"Genesis, I'd like you to meet Mera, Shara's daughter."

Mera stood up and Genesis politely shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Genesis. Your parents have told me all about you."

Genesis resisted the urge to grimace, instead settling on a tight smile.

"I bet they did."

His parents had always been trying to set him up with any beautiful girl they could find, insisting that he settle down to start a family.

Kearn and Luira appeared pleased that Genesis and Mera were already hitting it off.

"So, who wants dinner?" Luira asked.

* * *

Genesis awkwardly sat between Mera and Sephiroth.

His parents quietly chatted between themselves, obviously allowing Genesis and Mera to bond by themselves.

Genesis, however, did not want to 'bond'. He had no sexual attraction to women whatsoever.

"Hey, Genesis," Mera said, suddenly clinging to his arm and pressing against him.

Genesis glanced at her, pulling his arm up slightly as he struggled against the impulse to look disgusted at Mera's blatant flirting display.

He instead decided to humor her.

"Yes, Mera?"

"Try some of my vegan lasagna."

That almost caused a grimace, but Genesis managed to keep his blank façade.

"Oh, you're a vegan?"

"Of course."

"Aw. Then this can't work out, I'm afraid. I—"

"Oh, don't worry!" Mera chirped. "I won't try to change your eating habits!"

Genesis's lip twitched in irritation.

This was starting to become a nuisance.

"So, will you try it?" Mera asked, leaning even closer to Genesis.

Before Genesis could answer, Sephiroth suddenly grabbed his other arm with a hand, scowling in Mera's direction as his eyes flashed dangerously.

He had apparently caught on that Mera was flirting with his redhead fireball.

Genesis glanced between them, realizing that they were both silently battling each other for possession of him.

Genesis didn't interrupt them.

When Sephiroth was jealous, the heavens trembled.

 _I am never coming back to Banora…_ Genesis thought as he tried to continue eating even with two bristling leeches clinging to his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random names for Genesis's parents since we never get real names for them? So yeah.
> 
> Yay for chapter 2! :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please remember to Read and Review! :)


	3. C is for Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am so far updating every day! xD So yeah.
> 
> Anyway, I don't own FF. ):
> 
> Please Read and Review. :D

Genesis stared down at the blond skeptically, crossing his arms.

"So the Puppy has a puppy."

Cloud shrank back slightly, glancing at Zack with a look that said _Help._

"He's from Nibelheim!" Zack said eagerly, bouncing up and down. "We're backwater boys!"

"Hmph." Genesis narrowed his eyes slightly, reaching out toward Cloud.

Before any of them could react, Cloud had already flipped Genesis over his shoulder.

Angeal almost snickered at the surprised look on the red-head's face while Sephiroth looked amused.

Cloud was horrified.

He had just flipped a 1st class!

Genesis appeared to be thinking before he suddenly grinned.

"I like him! Let's keep him."

"K-keep….?" Cloud questioned as Genesis hopped to his feet.

"What should we name him?" Genesis asked.

"We already have a puppy." Angeal pointed out.

Genesis hummed, staring at Cloud intently.

He suddenly snapped his fingers with a grin.

"Chocobo!"

"Chocobo?" Angeal repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"His hair looks like a Chocobo butt!"

Cloud covered his hair protectively.

It wasn't like he wanted his hair to look like this!

"Welcome to the club, Chocobo!" Zack said, dropping an arm around Cloud's shoulders.

Even though he was confused about what 'club' Zack meant, Cloud was happy that he had been accepted by a group of 1st class SOLDIERs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's nickname is now Chocobo :3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I should be able to update tomorrow.
> 
> Next week may be iffy at best; I have a paper due, a discussion to do, and a presentation all due that week. However, if I prepare that this weekend, I should be good :D
> 
> Please remember to Read and Review.


	4. D is for Dumbapple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late; I was trying to finish my story for my fiction class and short response paper. Also I was busy playing DDD again and got distracted bonding with my spirits.
> 
> Anyway, here's the D chapter; I'll try to get E up as soon as possible, okay?
> 
> I don't own FF ):
> 
> Please Read and Review. :D

Sephiroth stared at the thing Genesis had given him.

He had said that it was a Banora White, or Dumbapple.

Genesis, however, was becoming irritated at Sephiroth's hesitation.

"Will you just eat it already? It's not poisonous."

"It looks like an eggplant."

"Well it's not!"

Sephiroth looked at the purple fruit again.

"Seph!"

"Okay, okay."

Sephiroth took a bite of the strangely colored apple to please the exasperated red-head.

It tasted like a regular red apple.

Genesis was watching him intently, so Sephiroth replied, "It tastes delicious."

The red-head perked up as Sephiroth took another bite.

Before he could even react, Genesis suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him to his level, kissing him.

Sephiroth resisted the urge to flail—Sephiroth did _not_ flail—at the red-head's sudden forcefulness.

Genesis took immediate advantage over Sephiroth's surprise, slipping his tongue inside the General's slightly open mouth.

Before Sephiroth could regain his composure or flip the control into his favor, Genesis quickly swiped the piece of apple into his mouth and backed off, happily munching it.

"Thanks for the Dumbapple, Seph!"

Sephiroth stared after the red-head as he skipped off, still struggling to grasp exactly what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I came about on this idea for the Dumbapple chapter because I remembered Genesis wanted to share a Dumbapple with Seph. However, he didn't say how, soooo...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. :3
> 
> Please remember to Read and Review~! :)


	5. E is for Exaggerate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys sorry for being late but I had a slightly busy week last week with a paper due, a story due, and a project in my anthro class. However, the project was a one semester thing so that's over and done with and I don't have another paper due for like weeks.
> 
> Anyway, I have this chapter and the next chapter done so I should be able to update tomorrow too to make up for my lateness xD
> 
> I don't own FF ):
> 
> Please Read and Review. :3

"I'm dying, Seph!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, not taking his eyes off the task at hand.

He was currently making some chamomile tea with a squirt of lemon for Genesis.

The red-head had stayed out a bit too long in the bitter cold of Modeoheim and had caught a bout of influenza.

Angeal had joked that he had thought Genesis couldn't get sick because he was too cocky and passionate.

Genesis had promptly sneezed on him in retaliation, cursing at the black-haired man and promising that Angeal would get sick too.

Of course, Angeal _did_ get sick and now Sephiroth was left to take c are of the dramatic Genesis.

"Seph!"

"You're not dying, Genesis. Stop exaggerating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mis-spellings. I just typed this up in my doc managing thing to be faster.
> 
> Don't ever tell Genesis stuff he doesn't like to hear or he will either sneeze on you if he's sick or burn your ass. Or both.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed xD Please remember to Read and Review. :D


	6. F is for Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about the lateness I forgot about this xD
> 
> Anyway I don't have really anything else to say since I'm typing this up on my iPod.
> 
> I don't own FF ):
> 
> Please read and review :3

He had been so _stupid_.

His stupidity had been his downfall.

Sephiroth sighed as he continued walking through the darkness, not quite sure how long he had been going or if he was even getting anywhere.

Of course the goddess wouldn't allow him peace or rest after all that he had done.

The majority of his actions had been controlled and predicted by Mother.

Jenova.

Whatever her...its...name was.

Everything had started the moment she had pushed Genesis away.

Genesis who was seeking help from him.

Genesis who was dying.

Died. Dead.

Suicide by Zack. Just like Angeal.

So much for his blaze of glory.

Sephiroth had a chance to accept Genesis, help him, but Jenova had used his weakness to shove Genesis away.

It was his fault. Genesis was gone because of his foolishness.

"...Seph?"

Sephiroth stopped, slowly looking behind him.

Genesis.

He took a step away from the red-head.

This was a trick. Deceit. To make him suffer.

Go away, phantom.

Genesis stared at him for a few seconds longer before perking up.

"Seph!"

Before Seph could step back further to distance himself from the illusion, Genesis hugged him tightly.

Touched him. Not a phantom...?

"I was waiting for you to get here!"

"...Waiting...?"

Genesis pulled back with a grin.

"Of course! Now we can go together!"

Sephiroth gave a confused look.

"Go where?"

"You'll see!"

The black wing-Jenova's curse-spread from Genesis's shoulder.

"Come on, Seph. Angeal's waiting too."

Sephiroth stared at Genesis for a few seconds longer before slowly summoning his own wing.

Once Genesis was certain Sephiroth was ready, they both took flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed xD It was a bit more angsty than I intended though.
> 
> Anyway, I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow, okay?
> 
> Please read and review :3


	7. G is for Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know I said I'd get this chapter up a day after I got up the previous but I lied xD Sorry.
> 
> Also guess who got Majora's Mask 3D? That's right THIS GIRL.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I got it on Friday and the guy was like 'this was near the only ones that wasn't pre-ordered' and was just 'yessss' and now I'm at the Great Bay and wooooooo~!
> 
> Anyway, I don't own FF. ):
> 
> Please read and review. :D

Genesis was...fire.

He embodied the blazing flames.

Passion. Warmth.

Destruction.

Sephiroth hadn't entirely been fond of the burning red-head when they had first met. He was too sure of his abilities, too cocky.

That would lead to a fast death.

Angeal kept him ground then Sephiroth anchored him; the General still wasn't sure how he had become enfolded in the group in the first place, but he had no more complaints.

Being raised by Hojo with barely any contact with other humans outside his 'job', Sephiroth was glad to have some friends.

Well, friend and a lover.

"Hey, Seph?"

Sephiroth hummed quietly, idly stroking Genesis's hair and occasionally fiddling with the gray strands.

Genesis was dying.

Degradation.

Genesis had told him, confided in him. And Sephiroth would do everything in his power to find a cure, even if he had to bash in Hojo's skull.

"You love me?"

"Of course, Angel."

"Good." Genesis snuggled deeper against Sephiroth's side. "I love you, too."

Sephiroth sighed, smiling slightly.

Genesis loved him.

And he loved Genesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end of this chapter xD Sorry I made it uber fluffy.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. :D Please remember to Read and Review. :)


	8. H is for Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry; I get distracted easily but I'll try to finish this xD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this extremely short piece.
> 
> I don't own FF ):
> 
> Please read and Review :3

Genesis had always liked Sephiroth's hair.

It was just so long and silvery.

'You do realize you're drooling again." Angeal said, nudging Genesis to get him out of his daydream.

Genesis quickly wiped at his mouth.

"It's not my fault! Hair like that should be illegal."

Angeal rolled his eyes as Genesis continued to stare at Sephiroth and his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter xD maybe sometime later today I'll get it up.
> 
> I'm a bit hung up on J so that may be a while.
> 
> Anyway remember to read and review xD


	9. I is for Idiocy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's I xD I hope you enjoy it and pretty soon I should get up J; I have spring break next week so I should probably get back to updating every day but we'll see how lazy I get.
> 
> Anyway, I don't own FF ):
> 
> Please Read and Review. :D

"Ow! Careful!"

Sephiroth sighed as he pulled out another quill from Genesis's arm.

"How exactly did you get stabbed by a porcupine?"

"It attacked me!"

"He wanted to pick it up." Angeal explained, watching Sephiroth yanking out the quills.

"Traitor." Genesis hissed, glaring at Angeal.

"I thought you knew better than to touch a porcupine." Sephiroth muttered, moving to the other arm.

"I have a natural curiosity!" Genesis protested.

Angeal snorted.

"You have a natural idiocy is what you have." Sephiroth said, pulling out another spine.

"Ow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's this chapter~
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed xD Stayed tuned for J~!
> 
> Please Remember to read and review! :D


	10. J is for Jenova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this on my iPad so sorry if it's formatted strangely and stuff.
> 
> I don't own FF ):
> 
> Please Read and Review. :D

_You're a fool._

Sephiroth just barely resisted rolling his eyes as Mother's voice wormed its way into his mind, continuing to walk through the Lifestream.

_Coward._

"Then I am a coward."

_He won't come for you._

"I'll still search for him. And Angeal."

There was a sharp growl at the back of his mind that gave indication that Jenova was losing her patience with Sephiroth's indifference.

In the end, Sephiroth had practically begged Cloud to take his life.

Jenova had been the one controlling his actions.

Because of her he had lost Genesis and Angeal; the only two who hadn't seen Sephiroth as the famed Shinra General, the Silver Demon of Wutai.

They had seen him as a friend and Genesis had seen him as a lover.

Then Jenova destroyed that bond, just to make sure Sephiroth turned to her.

Even now in death she tormented him and after everything that he had done-that Jenova had either forced or coerced him into doing-he deserved this hell.

_Everything that happened is your fault._

"I know."

_You're a murderer._

"I know."

_You're not a murderer._

Sephiroth stopped as a new voice entered his mind, looking around.

Jenova didn't respond to the statement or hiss indignaties.

She was silent.

Sephiroth released a sigh and continued.

Of course Genesis's fire and light would drive back Jenova's darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for this chapter. Now K and L shall be fun to do and I shall try to get them up xD
> 
> Anyway please read and review. :D


	11. K is for Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated this in forever xD anyway I may try to get this back up and running if anyone still likes it.
> 
> So enjoy this very short chapter and hopefully the next one may be a tad longer.
> 
> I don't own FF ):
> 
> Please read and review. :3

Genesis sighed as he idly played with Sephiroth's hair, leaning against him.

Sephiroth kept his eyes closed, breathing quietly as if he were already asleep.

"Hey, Seph?"

Sephiroth gave a breathy hum in reply, tightening his arm around Genesis's shoulder.

"Do you have any kinks?"

Sephiroth opened an eye, glancing at Genesis. "Kinks?"

"You know, stuff that turns you on."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Cause I'm curious. So?"

Sephiroth sighed. "I'll make a list."

"And show me?"

"No. I'll save some for a rainy day."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "That's no fun."

"You love surprises." Sephiroth idly ran his hand down Genesis's side. "And those will all remain surprises."

Genesis hummed. "A list, huh?"

"Go to sleep, Genesis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sephiroth has a list xD I probably won't show the list but the next one will be from Genesis's little kinks so I hope you look forward to it. :3
> 
> Anyway, that's it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up pretty soon.
> 
> Please read and review. :)


	12. L is for Leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this, a new chapter within a day or so? Yes. Yes it is.
> 
> I am very bored so I decided why not. And after this chapter I'll get up the next one pretty fast so that should satisfy you guys for a while xD
> 
> Anyway I don't own FF ):
> 
> Please Read and Review. :3

"Stop it!" Cloud batted away Zack's hands again. "Leave my hair alone!"

"It looks like a Chocobo though!" Zack protested. "I just have to pet it!"

"I am not a Chocobo!"

Angeal sighed, stepping between the two to stop the argument.

Zack pouted while Cloud tried smoothing his hair back into its original position.

Sephiroth, who remained slightly in front of the group as the leader, kept quiet.

As the group passed by Sephiroth's office on their way to the meeting, the door opened and Genesis stepped partway out, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, Seph~"

Sephiroth paused, looking at Genesis. He quickly took note of the spiked collar around the redhead's throat, a thin leash attached to the collar.

Genesis also lacked his famous red jacket, wearing a tight black tank top instead.

Angeal took noticed of the situation second, quickly covering Cloud and Zack's eyes with his hands.

"Hey!" Zack protested while Cloud stood there, not sure how to react at having his sight taken.

"What are you doing, Genesis?" Sephiroth asked, trying to sound stern but he knew the effect didn't reach the redhead especially when his mouth was dry.

"Well, you made a list of your kinks, so I made a list of my own." Genesis responded casually, twirling the least in his hand as he looked at Sephiroth with a satisfied smirk. "Do you like it?"

Sephiroth didn't respond, heading toward Genesis and dragging the redhead into his office.

"We have a meeting, Sephiroth!" Angeal called as the door closed.

"Tell the Director I will be several minutes late." Sephiroth responded from the other side.

Angeal heaved a frustrated sigh as he removed his hands from Zack and Cloud's eyes.

"What was that for?" Zack asked.

"Nothing of your concern, pup."

"What's a kink?"

"You will learn that when you're older." Angeal sighed, heading to the meeting room. "Come on, you two."

Cloud quietly followed after Angeal while Zack stood there, trying to figure everything out. Soon he ran after them, shouting, "Hey! Why was Genesis wearing a leash?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack is an innocent cinnamon roll that needs to be protected.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes; I just quickly typed this up xD Also M will be about chapter 13-ish so that means I'll be halfway through this, yay!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one.
> 
> Please Remember to Read and Review. :3


	13. M is for Mud-surfing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I wrote it up while at school since I got bored and I wanted to get it up before I forgot.
> 
> As you can tell I'll start this up again. Once it's done, I'll decide which pairing I'll be doing an alphabet story for next.
> 
> This is my last day of summer school so I should be able to update this at least continuously.
> 
> Anyway, I don't own FF ):
> 
> Please Read and Review. :D

"This does not seem safe to me," Sephiroth said, eyeing the items warily.

Angeal was setting up a tractor with a thick rope tied on its back bumper. A large piece of wood lay on the ground near the end of the tractor.

"We've done it millions of times," Genesis huffed, flapping a hand. "It's totally safe."

"Well you did break your arm one time," Angeal put in, tightening the rope.

"Shush!"

Angeal rolled his eyes, standing up. "Okay, tractor's ready."

"I object to this idea," repeated Sephiroth.

Someone was bound to get hurt. He would rather it not be his friends. This mud-surfing thing did not seem safe or sane.

"I'll show you it's fine," Genesis said, taking off his coat. He threw it at Sephiroth as Angeal climbed into the tractor seat.

Sephiroth huffed, folding the coat over his arm. "Don't blame me if you get injured, Genesis."

Genesis flapped a hand, stepping onto the board. He picked up the rope, wrapping it a bit around his hand as Angeal started up the tractor.

Angeal glanced back at Genesis who gave a thumbs up to show he was ready. Angeal gunned the engine before taking off, pulling Genesis behind him.

"Oh my god, is that mud-surfing?!" Zack shrieked, running up with Cloud.

"I haven't done that since I was young," Cloud mumbled as he watched Genesis expertly swerving back and forth on the board.

The two glanced at each other before high-fiving.

"Mud-surfing, yeah!"

Sephiroth felt like he would never understand people from the country and their ways of having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you live in Banora, Nibelheim or Gongaga then you get bored pretty easy. Mud-surfing is a way to pass the time.
> 
> I don't think I have anything to say so please enjoy and remember to Read and Review. :)


	14. N is for Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14! Wow.
> 
> I don't think there's much to say except I don't own FF ):
> 
> Please Read and Review.

Sephiroth hadn't even noticed that Genesis had been having nightmares until he had woken up when he felt the redhead start to shift in his sleep.

Sephiroth rubbed his eyes before he shook Genesis to wake him. "Wake up, Gen. I'm right here."

Genesis mumbled in his sleep, slowly waking up and looking around.

"Are you all right, darling?"

Genesis sighed, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Nightmare?"

"…Yes."

Sephiroth moved a bit closer to Genesis so he could rest his head against the redhead's hip. "Will you tell me?"

Sephiroth wouldn't pry any more if Genesis didn't feel like telling him. If he said no, then Sephiroth would simply try to coax the redhead back to sleep.

"It was weird," Genesis sighed after a few moments of silence. "I think you were dead but you weren't really dead; it was like you were sort of living on in Kadaj."

Sephiroth gave a quiet hum. "That is weird."

"Then Cloud killed you. I mean, I guess he killed Kadaj but he killed you and Kadaj and by default he killed Loz and Yazoo as well…."

"The boys are asleep in their cribs, darling. It was a nightmare."

"Felt real…" Genesis mumbled, frowning at his lap.

Sephiroth reached up, running his fingers through Genesis's hair. "Go back to sleep. I'll make sure you have no more nightmares."

Genesis glanced at Sephiroth before he sighed, nodding a bit before sliding down and lying on his side, facing towards Sephiroth. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Genesis smiled sleepily before closing his eyes, snuggling a bit closer to Sephiroth with a quiet sigh.

Sephiroth exhaled as he watched Genesis sleeping, slowly stroking his hair. He would destroy anything that dared to hurt Genesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it more fluffy than I had intended. xD Anyway I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Please remember to Read and Review.

**Author's Note:**

> And end for chapter 1 xD
> 
> This part actually happened in an RP Animesaki and I are doing so I thought that portion was perfect for this first chapter :3
> 
> I hope you liked it and I may try to see if I can update every day/every other day, but I do have school so busy busy.
> 
> Anyway, remember to Read and Review. :D


End file.
